Not Alone, Never Alone
by Saxophones
Summary: Kendall thought raising Katie would be something he would have to do alone. But they, of course, wouldn't let that happen. No Slash!


**This was the story requested by results of the poll on my profile. I probably shouldn't start something new, as many multichapters as I have right now, but I've been working on this for a while. I may not update this too frequently, but I'll do my best. It will probably only be 3-5 chapters, however.**

Ring… Ring…. Ring….

Kendall groaned and flipped open his cell phone as Mr. X stared him down and the marketing team glared disapprovingly while scribbling on their ever-present clipboards.

He sighed in annoyance at the unrecognized number. "Hello?"

He wondered who it was, seeing as his friends and family had learned not to call him during the day due to Gustavo's habit of answering the phone and screaming into it. Fortunately, Gustavo was busy at the moment.

"Is this Kendall Knight?" a man asked in a deep voice.

Kendall looked around in confusion. "Yes. Why?"

"Your mother is Jennifer Knight, correct?"

He began to worry about the man's concerned tone. He gulped. "Yes."

The man sighed, sounding as if this was information he really did not want to deliver. "I'm sorry to inform you, but your mother has been in a car accident this morning. We have taken her to Memorial Hospital. You can wait there for news on her condition."

Kendall, though he would never admit it, was scared. Really, really scared. He interrupted the man. "I'll be there. ASAP."

He flipped the phone shut before the man could finish speaking, turning to his friends, who were staring at him concernedly.

"Mom was in an accident. They've taken her to the hospital."

Carlos opened his mouth, starting to ask how she was, when the look in Kendall's eyes convinced him that, composed as he might have been, Kendall didn't know either.

Kendall turned to Kelly pleadingly.

"Can James take the BTR mobile to pick up my sister and...?"

Kelly then interrupted him. "I'll drive the rest of you to the hospital, sure."

* * *

><p>James knocked on the door to apartment 2J, not wanting to scare Katie.<p>

When she didn't answer, he went ahead and quietly opened the door. Katie was asleep on the couch, looking peaceful and innocent. He debated for a moment whether to wake her, but then softly placed his hand on her shoulder.

She startled awake, screamed, and slapped him, calming down once she realized that it was him and not a serial killer.

James jumped in shock. "What the heck was that for? Did Camille teach you that?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't know you were supposed to be home this early. Where's everyone else?"

James looked her in the eyes, regretting what he had to tell her but accepting that he had no choice.

"Katie, your mom was in a car accident earlier. Kendall and the rest of the guys are at the hospital. He sent me to pick you up."

Katie's careless façade crumbled and she leaned back into the couch cushion, a tear streaking one cheek.

James sat next to her and held her tightly. She put her head on his shoulder, beginning to sob in earnest. A tear quickly slipped down James's cheek, but he tried to wipe it away before she could spot it. He wasn't sure whether he succeeded or not. He gave up all facades and just hugged her tightly, crying unashamedly.

Several minutes later, Katie sprung up from the couch. "Let's go."

He stood up in agreement, and threw his arm around her shoulder as they walked to the car.

On the way to the hospital, Katie was silent, speaking only when James stopped in a drive thru to order everyone food, not knowing how long they might wait, and knowing that Carlos's hunger would make him irritable if left unfed.

As soon as the car stopped, both Katie and James were out and moving, as if trying to make up for lost time spent in the apartment and on the road, not to mention at McDonalds.

As a nurse showed them to the waiting room, Katie saw Kendall through the open door and took off running, shoving the food she was carrying into the arms of an unsuspecting Logan as she wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Is mom okay?"

Kendall sat down, and Katie settled on his lap, her head nestled snugly under his chin. She looked into his eyes, red and swollen, almost as if the invincible and immovable teen had been crying. He paused for a moment while gathering the strength to reply.

"Honestly, Katie, I don't know."

* * *

><p>In the next several hours, no one came out to notify them of Mrs. Knight's condition, making Kendall all the more nervous. He was tense and anxious, and very grateful that Katie was asleep.<p>

Just as Carlos began to lean towards Logan's shoulder and doze off, a doctor came into the room, startling Kendall into alertness.

The doctor looked around the second floor waiting room, obviously looking for someone who looked like an adult, which wasn't going to help her, since Gustavo and Kelly were at Rocque Records, using all of their contacts to look for the most skilled doctor money could buy, which was difficult, seeing as they didn't know what exactly the doctor might need to do.

She looked at the papers in her hands. "Kendall Knight?" she said, obviously not expecting an answer.

He raised his hand in acknowledgement as the doctor's confused look got bigger.

"I have you listed as next of kin. It must have been a mistake. Is there an adult I can call?"

Kendall inwardly groaned. "I am an adult. I'm eighteen."

The doctor stared at him. "I guess I can talk to you. Are you sure you want to, or should I just call someone else?"

Kendall grew exceedingly frustrated, harshly exclaiming "Relative wise, there is no one you can call. Unless you want to try my elderly grandparents or my dad, and if you've looked at her file you know that he isn't an option."

James paled at the mention of Mr. Knight, a normally taboo subject.

The doctor sat down and Kendall grew more nervous, gripping Katie, still sleeping, tighter still.

"We did everything we could, but we couldn't save her. I'm sorry."

For a moment Kendall just sat there, fighting back the tears, but after a moment he just acknowledged their presence and let go, burying his face in Katie's hair as he sobbed. James, Logan and Carlos were quickly at his side, offering hugs and listening ears, ready to fulfill whatever role they would need to fulfill.

Suddenly Katie woke, and everyone froze. The doctor seemed to sense Kendall's plight and quietly left the room, stating that she would send a nurse and a Family Services representative in shortly. Letting Kendall have some space, Logan, James and Carlos backed up slightly as Katie looked around in confusion.

Unable to see her brother due to their close proximity, but feeling his sobs, she looked at James for an answer. As he stuttered while trying to get the words out, Katie interrupted him.

"She's gone, isn't she?"

James nodded as Katie began to cry, burying her face in her brother's chest. He quickly crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his best friends. "It'll be okay, guys."

Carlos, his face pale, broached a subject none of them had wanted to discuss.

"We're all eighteen, but Katie's only twelve. Who will take care of her?"

Kendall knew the answer, without a doubt.

"I will."

James sighed at his stubbornly independent friend.

"No. You mean, we will."

Logan looked worried and bewildered, thoughts running through his head telling him that he had no idea how to take care of a 12 year old girl.

"Me too."

Carlos was quick to add in "And me!"

Kendall looked around at his friends and hugged his sister, surprised by their loyalty, though, at this point, it shouldn't have surprised him.

"Do you guys know what you're getting into?"

Logan quickly summed up everyone's thoughts.

"Nope. But we'll do it together."


End file.
